Apologies Shouldn't Have A Lullaby
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: It was another thing Richter and Ratatosk had that was different. •Ratatosk/Emil Fluff• ••Song-Fic••


**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** It was another thing Richter and Ratatosk had that was different.

**A/N: **Just something I wrote up in an hour for Valentine's Day, although I barely made it. Got the idea from Lullaby by The Spill Canvas, so you can consider it background music, as the story is nowhere near the same as the song. I heard the song right when I was about to start writing and I'm still listening to it. Yay addictions!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lame to own such a damn awesome game. I don't own Lullaby either. It's by The Spill Canvas.

**Started:** February 14, 2009

**Finished: **February 14, 2009

**Apologies Shouldn't Have A Lullaby**

* * *

"_You want to know what happiness is? It's waking up in the middle of the night for no reason, shifting under the blankets, and feeling the heat of the person next to you."_

* * *

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this._

Ratatosk blinked, half-glaring (But still raising a blonde brow) at his fellow blonde, who was blushing to the tip-top of his roots next to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny._

A small smile spread across the petite boy's face, receiving a confused stare from the Summon Spirit. A giggle escaped the green-eyed boy upon seeing the Spirit's face.

Ratatosk didn't understand.

Emil was blushing, giggling, and being his normal timid self. What? Had he turned into a girl overnight!?

"Nothing's wrong, Ratatosk."

The Spirit narrowed his two ruby red eyes at the human, disturbed by the fact that Emil had yet to stutter and had already said three words.

_I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

"You haven't stuttered yet." Ratatosk commented, a bit in awe.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything._

"O-Oh… Sorry…"

Ratatosk raised an eyebrow, "Why're you apologizing?"

Emil blinked, shrugging his shoulders in a way most would consider guilty, making the Spirit sigh.

"You haven't done anything wrong, you know."

_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

"O-Oh… Sorry…"

Ratatosk sighed, aggravated, much to Emil's obvious dismay. The Spirit began, "Would you stop apologizing? You're acting like a wimp."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Emil…." Ratatosk warned, half-glaring at the blonde.

"I… I really am sorry…"

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake._

Ratatosk blinked at the guilty-looking human, raising a brow, "It's fine, but you need to learn not to over-apologize. That's one of the few things I agree with Aqua and Adbend about."

"I-I know… But-"

"Like that." Ratatosk commented, "You don't need to apologize that much."

_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it._

Emil was silent for just a moment, before he spoke, simply out of habit, "I-I… I know… I'm s-"

"You're starting to piss me off, Emil!"

_It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

Emil froze, never having been subject to the onslaught of anger and rage that Ratatosk seemed to be able to create in a matter of milliseconds.

"R-Ratatosk…" The shorter of the two whimpered, taking a step back and hitting a seemingly invisible wall in the sheet white world that was his mind. In the back of his mind, he noted the lines of dancing color far behind Ratatosk.

"Sorry."

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything._

"Wha-"

"Sorry." Ratatosk repeated, just as sincere as he had the first time, if not even more so.

"But I thought-"

Ratatosk sighed, interrupting the blonde, "Even I must apologize _sometimes_, Emil. I'm as imperfect as they get."

_  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

"I-Imperfect? Ratatosk-"

"Emil." Ratatosk warned, "Don't try to convince me I'm not. Look up 'imperfect' in a dictionary and my picture – actually, its yours with red eyes, hypothetically – will be there."

Emil paused, suddenly unable to held in a short laugh, causing the spirit to blink at him, eyebrow raised.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. (I really do)_

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, Ratatosk... Just you."

Ratatosk blinked, frowning, "I mean it. What's so damn funny?"

_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

"You're not imperfect." Emil smiled, "You're exactly the opposite."

Ratatosk furrowed his brows, "I just told you not to try to convince me otherwise, and you're doing it anyways. That's not normal for you. You sick?"

"C-convince you? You're trying to convince me you aren't! S-So… I-It's… Revenge?" The courage Emil's words had held died halfway through his sentence, ending in what seemed more like a question then a statement.

Ratatosk smiled, "Yea right."

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything._

"Huh?"

"I'm not perfect, Emil. I doubt that's humanly possible."

A smile spread across the green-eyed boy's face, as did a blush, "You're not exactly human, Ratatosk…"

"Shut up."

Emil let out a giggle, before Ratatosk began speaking.

"I know someone who's perfect…"

_Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close._

"Who?"

"Never mind, Emil. Don't stop apologizing."

"Ratatosk… W-What does that have to with anything?"

"It has a lot to with everything." Ratatosk paused, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face, although Emil probably wouldn't called it 'happy', rather 'gentle', "Because if I had a dictionary based solely off of what I think…"

Emil blinked, confused.

"You could look up 'perfection' and find a picture of a green-eyed blonde that 'apologizes too much for his own good'."

* * *

"_I love you, and then i hate you.__It's like I wanna throw you off a cliff,__but then rush to the bottom__and catch you."_

* * *

**A/N::** Ah, I love this song so much. If you haven't heard it and didn't listen to it throughout the one-shot, listen to it when you get a free minute.

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
